dennis_the_menacefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr.George Wilson.
George Wilson is the husband of Martha and the neighbour of the Mitchells who harbours a strong hatred for Dennis. He is the deuteragonist of the film. Dennis the Menace The first film starts as he heads out to get the morning paper but flees inside upon hearing Dennis ride up on his bicycle. When Dennis enters his bedroom he pretends to be asleep, causing Dennis to assume that he is sick and shoots an aspirin down his throat choking him in the process. Dennis' parents are both called away on buissness trips at the same time, and when everyone they know refuses to look after him, they turn to George and his wife Martha (who loves Dennis and sees him as a surrogate grandson, as they never had children) to look after him. George is further irritated by him spilling bath water on the bathroom floor, swapping chemicals with medicine, and bringing his pet dog, Ruff, into the house for a while. Dennis also witnesses George's collection of gold coins, in a bookshelf safe, which uses the houses address as a combination lock. All of this is happening around the time the Summer Floraganza, a long-awaited event, is scheduled to happen. As a longtime member of the local garden club, George is chosen to host it. He is excited to have this honor, as he has been growing and nurturing a rare, night blooming mock orchid for forty years. George notes that after growing for the said length of time, the plant's flower will finally bloom, only to die several seconds later. When Dennis enters the house to make up with the Wilsons for an earlier incident he goes into the bathroom and plays with George's teeth breaking them in the process. He quickly subsitues chewing gum before George has his photo taken for the Garden Club. Alice gets stuck at the airport due to a storm, thus forcing Dennis to stay with the Wilsons for an extra night, which coincides with the unveiling of the plant and its one-time blooming to the members of the garden club. While that is happening, Dennis is sent away for causing trouble. (Curious, he had pushed a black button, which he found out opened the garage door, causing the dessert table that was in front of the garage door to be overturned.) When he hears Switchblade Sam robbing the house, he goes downstairs and finds George's gold coins missing. He runs outside to tell him just as the flower is beginning to bloom, which causes George and all the guests to miss its entire lifespan. Not knowing about the robbery, George severely scolds Dennis, tells him that he doesn't want to see or know him anymore, and to get out of his way. After this Dennis disappears and is taken as hostage by the burglar who robbed George's coins, Switchblade Sam. When Dennis' parents return home they learn of their son's dissapearance and everyone goes out to search for him. George joins them, as he now feels intense guilt and remorse after remembering all the harsh things he said to Dennis,having now discovered his house was burglarized, and that Dennis actually had good intentions in trying to warn him. When Dennis returns with a now severly injured Switchblade Sam, Dennis and George make up, and the Mitchells and Wilsons become friends on better terms. That night, George explains that he's learned some things about children: "Kids are kids, you have to play by their rules, if you can't do that, you're headed for trouble. You have to roll with the punches. You have to expect the unexpected." While Dennis is making marshmallows, one catches fire. He tries to douse it by rapidly moving the marshmallow stick in the air, but the marshmallow eventually flies off, still burning, and lands on Mr. Wilson's forehead. George was played by Walter Matthau in this movie. Dennis the Menace Strikes Again It is George's birthday at the start of the sequel. Dennis offers him one of several gifts for his birthday. These include lizards, snakes, bugs, and other creatures. This ordeal ends with Mr. Wilson unintentionally riding down a flight of stairs in Dennis's red wagon and accidentally getting his birthday cake thrown in his face by Martha. Shortly after Mr. Johnson, Dennis's grandfather, moves in starting a rivalry between the two. Mr. Wilson, upset that he's getting older, gets tricked by two con men who try to talk him into buying a "rare" root used to make tea to make people younger. Later in the movie, George is finally fed up with everything Dennis has put him through and sells the house to be away from Dennis for good. Dennis helps the police (unintentionally) catch the con men, who were pretending to be several different workmen at the Wilson house when they were planning to move, attempting yet again to drain his bank account by stockpiling a hoard of his as yet unendorsed checks by claiming that the house needed several repairs before it could be sold. Due to his heroics, Mr. Wilson decides to stay but later sees a news report showing Dennis out at the grand canyon with Mr. Johnson, who he has accidentally injured. Mr. Wilson then exclaims: "He's a Menace!" Walter Matthau did not reprise his role for this sequel so Mr.Wilson was played by Don Rickles instead. Trivia *In the first film, Mr.Wilson has black hair and a moustache but in the sequel,he is bald with no moustache. *Although George and Dennis make up at the end of the first film, Mr.Wilson's hatred of Dennis returns in the Sequel. Category:Characters Category:Antagonist